inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shū
|num = 11 (Enchoied Dark) Zero |tim = Zero |olho = Roxo |pele = Morena |cabelo = Roxo |manga = - |anime = Episódio 08 Go Chrone Stone / Filme Ghryphon |seiyu = Sawashiro Miyuki |dublagem = -}} Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"The mysterious boy who lives in the God Eden island. His past and background are completely unknown."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"A mysterious boy living on God Eden island. Little is known about his past."'' Aparência Ele tem cabelos escuros de cor violeta-marinho e tem dois clipes de arremate no topo. Duas tiras de cabelo são coloridas de vermelho no topo e brancas no fundo. Seus olhos são da mesma cor que a maioria de seus cabelos. Ele tem uma altura média e um tom de pele ligeiramente bronzeado. Ele geralmente é visto em sua roupa casual. Personalidade Ele foi muito gentil, calmo e forte no início do filme e estava muito interessado em Raimon, especialmente Tenma . Ele também foi muito útil, pois deixa Raimon treinar em sua floresta. No entanto, quando ele se juntou ao Team Zero , sua personalidade tornou-se fria e dura, dizendo que o futebol não era algo "divertido" de se fazer, e que era usado para decidir o destino de uma pessoa. Isto é principalmente porque sua irmã foi sacrificada em um ritual como resultado de uma partida de futebol. Mas no final do filme sua verdadeira personalidade voltou e Tenma disse-lhe para jogar futebol com ele novamente em algum momento que o fez dizer "sim" com um grande sorriso. Enredo ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' Ele apareceu no episódio 8 . Ele usou seu keshin, Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus e bloqueou o Shoot Command 06 de Einamu . Ele então fez um tiro poderoso, que era muito semelhante ao Maou no Ono , e que causou um dano considerável ao campo. Mais tarde, ele ajudou Raimon a aprender como usar o Keshin Armed . Mais tarde, quando Raimon jogou contra o Team A5 , ele disse ao Wonderbot para Mixi Max ele com Tenma . Depois disso, Tenma foi capaz de usar Keshin Armed e ele marcou o gol da vitória. Após o jogo, Tenma perguntou se ele gostaria de se juntar a Raimon.em sua missão. Ele disse que não podia porque queria proteger Deus Eden e disse adeus a Raimon. Inazuma Eleven vai o filme: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shuu apareceu pela primeira vez no filme no topo de uma cachoeira, com seu keshin aparentemente começando a sair na forma de lágrimas e cobrindo a lua. Ele foi visto assistindo a partida de Raimon contra Unlimited Shining em uma árvore com um uniforme. Mais tarde, ele e sua equipe encontraram Raimon na floresta onde ele morava e tiveram uma partida com eles, dizendo-lhes que tinham que derrotar seu time para ter permissão para treinar dentro da floresta. Durante a partida Tenma salvou um cordeiro, que quase tinha sido atingido com a bola de futebol, e Shuu achou isso muito interessante. Enquanto sorrindo, ele disse a Raimon que ele e sua equipe desistiram, e que eles foram autorizados a usar a floresta para treinar. Após a partida, ele ajudou Tenma a treinar e se fortaleceu. É revelado que na idade dele o futebol decidiu o destino de uma pessoa e decidiu se se ia salvar alguém ou não. Shuu queria impedir que sua irmã fosse usada como sacrifício, mas ele não conseguiu impedir isso. Ele contou a Tenma sua história sem mencionar seu nome. É revelado que Shuu tentou convencer o outro time a perder intencionalmente, e deu-lhes um sinal de sua gratidão, o que significa que ele comprou a partida com dinheiro. Mas mais tarde, os aldeões descobriram sobre o truque e a partida não foi jogada, mas a irmã de Shuu ainda era sacrificada. Quando Tenma disse a Shuu que as pessoas naquela época provavelmente pensavam que o futebol também era divertido, Shuu ficou irritado e disse que "o futebol decidiu o caminho de uma pessoa, e que se alguém não era bom nisso, não havia sentido". Depois de dizer isso, ele desapareceu deixando Tenma para treinar por conta própria no dia seguinte. Mais tarde, Shuu apareceu como um atacante de Zero , o time de combinação de Unlimited Shining e Ancient Dark . Na estréia da partida, ele foi visto para fazer passar com os outros membros da equipe. Ele quebrou o Kami no Takuto de Shindou e depois passou a bola para Hakuryuu . Mais tarde, ele usou Black Ash e marcou o terceiro gol. Ele também usou seu keshin e seu keshin hissatsu e Maou no Ono e marcou o quarto gol para Zero . Mais tarde, ele percebeu que as palavras de Tenma estavam certas e que o futebol era uma coisa divertida de se fazer. Quando Hakuryuu percebeu a mesma coisa, o Team Zero teve um jogo real com Raimon, desta vez sendo eles mesmos se divertindo e não jogadores que ambicionavam o poder. Ele e Hakuryuu usado mais tarde Zero Magnum , mas foi bloqueado por Sangoku 's Burai mão . Quando Shindou, Tsurugi e Tenma usaram Evolution , Hebino não conseguiu parar, então ele e Hakuryuu salvaram o gol. Após o final da partida, ele é visto com Tenma, deitado de lado e Tenma do outro lado. Tenma e Shuu prometeram um ao outro para jogar futebol outra vez quando Shuu deu a Tenma sua pulseira. No final do filme, Shuu é visto dizendo adeus aos membros Raimon e desapareceu pouco depois de fazê-lo. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Shuu, Zero tem que ser derrotado primeiro. Zero pode ser desafiado após conectar-se ao Shine. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Jogador' : Edaki Saki *'Jogador' : Ashiya Noboru *'Jogador' : Kiya Kouji *'Item' : Ultimate Management Manual (O manual de gerenciamento final, retirado de Unlimited Shining ou Ancient Dark ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 15960 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Shuu, ele precisa ser baixado primeiro. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Foto' : Super View of the Ancient ( Foto ''do penhasco esquerdo na era Jurássica'' ) *'Foto' : Black imitação Cat ( 写真 ま take , tirada de uma estátua de gato preto na loja na época de Bakumatsu ) *'Registro' : Colecionador uniforme (colecionador uniforme, obtenha 50 uniformes ) *'Encontro' : Conheça Shuu! (Vamos nos encontrar Shu!, Em frente à estátua do Deus do futebol em God Eden ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantidade de 6000 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar o Shuu, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Artigo' : Fusão de luz e escuridão (fusão de luz e escuridão, aleatoriamente Caiu do antigo escuro à Haruna 'S Taisen Route ) *'Tópico' : Praia Limpa (O tema da bela praia, obtido no distrito comercial da cidade de Inazuma ) *'Tópico' : Bird Chirping (um tópico de pássaros cantando, adquirido na cidade de Inazuma ) *'Tópico' : Férias Tropicais (O tópico das férias tropicais, obtido em Odaiba ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Esteja ciente de que, para se tornar uma opção de reconhecimento, pelo menos 10 outros jogadores do mesmo mestre de comunidade devem ser recrutados primeiro. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 160 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 176 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Technique': 127 *'Block': 114 *'Speed': 78 *'Stamina': 102 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 91 *'Freedom': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 173 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 76 *'Freedom': 50 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 173 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 76 *'Freedom': 230 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 190 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Manga only= * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Fusão de Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Melhor partida de Mixi Max * ** * ** * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Melhor Mixi Max Match * ** * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Chaos Angel Rei' *'Enorme Escuro' *'O ancião' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'ExZero' *'Último rival' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Irmãos da batalha' *'Último rival' Trivialidades *Ele tinha uma irmã que foi usada como sacrifício para um ritual em Deus Éden . *De alguma forma, ele sabia sobre Keshin Armed e Mixi Max . *Ele foi distribuído um mês após o lançamento de Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone junto com Tsurugi Yuuichi . Ele foi distribuído novamente no 15º aniversário do Level-5. *Ele é um espírito como provado quando é visto no final do filme, ele foi visto desaparecendo. Nos jogos Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone , ele é visto desaparecendo em lugar nenhum enquanto a caravana decola. **Na versão Dark do jogo, é revelado que, após a morte de sua irmã, ele vagou até morrer. *Seu nome de dublador, Tezcat, provavelmente se refere à mítica deidade asteca Tezcatlipoca . O nome da divindade significa "Espelho de Fumar" e ele era a divindade da noite que se refere ao tema de Shuu. *Sugere-se que ele está de alguma forma ligado à história de Deus Éden em todo Inazuma Eleven GO o filme: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon . Navegação de: Tezcat es: Tezcat fr: Tezcat isso: Tezcat nl: Tezcat vi: Shuu Técnicas Categoria:Jogador Categoria:Jogadores Categoria:Jogadores de Filmes Categoria:Inazuma Eleven Go O Vínculo Perfeito do Ghryphon Categoria:Meio Campistas Categoria:Atacantes Categoria:Zero Categoria:Time Zero Categoria:Einchoied Dark Categoria:Fifth Sector Categoria:Jogadores do Fifth Sector